


Comfort in his absence

by Panda_malfoy_93



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Draco Malfoy, Adult Harry Potter, Auror Harry Potter, Cuddling & Snuggling, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Harry Potter to the Rescue, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Sad Draco Malfoy, Soft Draco Malfoy, Soft Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: Draco lost a patient and can't help but blame himself. Harry wants to comfort him but needs to go back for an emergency Auror meeting but hopefully he'll make Draco happy again.Dm is open on ig @panda.malfoy_93<3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 79
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	Comfort in his absence

With a crack of apparition Draco appearsd in their living room. Hearing the sound Harry came from the kitchen from where the aromatic smell was coming. Not able to take it anymore Draco fell on the ground and broke out into sobs. Alarmed by his lover's condition Harry quickly went over to him. The sobs were becoming louder. Harry pulled him closer to his chest and wrapped his arms tightly around Draco, whispering comfort words.

They lay there in the warm embrace for more than an hour when Draco was able to control himself. Still holding him close Harry lifted Draco up in his arms and took them to their bedroom. With a flick of his hands changing Draco's clothes into his own larger one he placed him on the bed. Then with a quick wave he put off the fire in the stove downstairs and whispered Kreacher's name all while holding Draco close to him.

Kreacher appeared silently knowing his young Master's condition. Harry gave him a set of instructions so that he doesn't burn their house and then sent him off. After everything was done he pulled Draco closer and stroked his hair softly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I... I... "  
"Shh love, it's alright take a breath we have all the time in to world."  
"... We had a girl come in today. Sh.. She was barely 14...she had gotten into a poisoning accident... I wasn't able to recognise the poison at first...i was only able to discover a few components....We did everything we could and she is resting right now but her life is hanging by a thread. If only I knew the poison, if only I could tell all the components properly, why can't I do anything properly it's all my fault! "  
Tightening his hold on his trembling lover Harry pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.  
"Draco, love it's not your fault. It can't ever be the fault of a healer who is trying their best to help the person. And she is still there and I'm sure she is a fighter and she'll surely survive, you did everything you could love. "  
"But Harry you don't understand the chances are so low, what if she doesnt. I don't want such a young sweet girl to go away! "  
"Love she is still there, the chance is still there. And I'm sure you'll find the poison and make an antidote so that this never happens again. Now rest my love so that when you return to work you have the energy to find the antidote."

Hearing a few more mumbles against his chest he felt his love relaxing. And soon he could hear the soft breathing. With a small smile he kissed his dragon's forehead and fell asleep while embracing him.

*next morning*

"POTTER! I'm Sorry to interrupt your pleasant morning but you must haed down to the department RIGHT NOW. WHE HAVE FOUND THE HIDEOUT OF THOSE SMUGGLERS!!  
And with that Kingsley's patronus woke up both Harry and Draco.

"No! Nonono! You aren't even going to utter a word. I know you love me you big sap but you need to catch those smugglers.. "  
"But.. ""  
"No buts! Don't interrupt me. You are going to go but as soon as you are done you are going to return to ke si that we can enjoy the weekends undisturbed before I return to work. And don't forget to wear the ring! "  
"I.. Fine you stubborn git.. But I won't be leaving for a second this weekend even if the world is coming to an end! "  
"I don't expect you to! Go! "  
"Yea yeah alright but go back to sleep my love. "  
"Alright" With that Draco fell asleep as soon as he hit the pillow. Harry knew Draco was right but he felt so guilty leaving his lover when he was so tired.

All if a sudden he thought something and went out quietly to call for Kreacher. Giving him a few orders he did whatever he needed to do. Then he went back to get dressed. Getting ready Harry wore the ring which Draco gave him, charmed with every protective spell he knew so that he didn't need to worry too much about his lover. He always admired how much his love cares about him so he hoped he planned worked. With a soft kiss on his dragon's head Harry disapparated away.

*few hours later*

Draco woke up with a huff, feeling the cold place beside him reminding him that what happened earlier was not a dream. Right now he felt he should have been selfish and made his lion stay. With another huff he went to the washroom to get freshen up.

As soon as his eyes fell on the mirror he could see his dark circles and his paler than usual face. Not in the mood anymore he was about to turn back to bed when he noticed a 'Muggle' sticky note attached by the mirror. He took it and read it with a smile.

"You are more beautiful than an Angel, love<3"

He felt his cheeks warming and charmed the note to the mirror so that it doesn't fall off. After washing his face he took a long warm shower washing away all the grim from the hospital.

Coming out he noticed a large soft blue Harry's hoodie on the bed. With a joyful smile he put on a boxer and quickly wore the hoodie. He felt Harry's smell engulf him into a warm hug. When he reached for the pocket he felt a note inside. With a grin he took it out.

"I feel blue is more of your color dragon♡"

As he finished the note all of a sudden he felt a soft kiss on his lips. 'Ha! Harry had charmed it.' He wanted to go back to bed but then he felt maybe his love and planned something more for him. He was about think a bit more about the situation when he felt his stomach grumble. 'Welp! I suppose Potter won.'

He headed downstairs when he smelled his favourite ~~breakfast~~ brunch meal. He wanted to run but he was still a Malfoy so he went in long strides. 

As he entered the kitchen he almost drolled at the sight. There laid the best brunch ever. Without wasting a second he stated himself and let his eyes take in all the glory. 

In front of him laid a small stack of blueberry pancakes dripping with butter and honey. Beside it was juicy fried bacons and a sunny-sideup egg. There was also a few mini blueberry pies and a few chocolate covered berries. With all that was a huge mug if creamy sweet coffee which he only had on weekends. 

Not able to wait any longer he took a bite if the pancakes. Immediately he understood that it wasn't Kreacher who made this but Harry himself. He couldn't help the grin that came across his face when he realised that. He was halfway through the stack when he found that something was written on the next pancake. 

With his mouth full he read the note. 

"You are more delicious than the meal(´ε｀ )"

And he could swear he had never felt himself blush more than this. He had almost choked! But thankfully the coffee was there. He stared at the pancake with the heavy blush still there. He decided he is going to eat that with Harry later and casted a statis charm and a preservative charm on it. He ate the remaining food glancing at the pancake from time to time and blushing everytime. 

As soon as he finishes the food Kreacher appears. With a snap of his finger all the dishes floated to the sink while the pancake was covered with a lid.

" Young Master Malfoy sir, Master Harry Potter wants you to go to the living room after you are done eating. ""  
"Oh thank you Kreacher. ""  
"It is my utmost pleasure to serve the young Master of the Noble house of Black, sir. ""  
And with a snap he disappears. Not wanting to wait any longer Draco goes to the living room with a intrigue smile on his face. 

As he entered the room his eyes gleamed with joy. The love seat had been extended into a small bed-like furniture and was covered with one of the softest blanket they owned. As he slipped into the blanket he was again washed over by Harry's smell. But it also had a bit of the vanilla smell from the pancakes and a bacon-y smell. 'Oh! He wrapped this around himself while cooking. PFFFTTT that utter Oaf. He's already clumsy with a giant blanket covering him.'

He loved the presents but he still missed Harry and hoped he would home soon. He tried going deeper into the blanket when he felt something hit his head. He turned to see the muggle telly's remote floating with one of those notes attached.

He quickly took it with his seeker skills before it tried to float away. He took the note and read it. 

"Hmmppp I knew you just want to play me(´-ω-`)"

Draco was confused for a second before he noticed the note had a pointer down below. So placing it back to it's original place the pointer was in the direction of the 'play button'. 

'Git' he thought fondly. 

As he pressed the button the telly switched on and started playing the first episode of 'Friends". With a squeal he jumped up and sat properly so he could watch his favourite show.

He was watching near the end of the first season when all of a sudden a box of chocolate and two small soft toy appeared on the coffee table. 

Suprised he quickly got up to check. There laid the box of precious chocolates his mother often sent him during Hogwarts and asmall lion and a small dragon soft toys. But if you look close enough the lion had a small snake on its arm and the dragon had lightening bolts on it's wing.

There was a note attached to the lion's hand. It read:

"The girl survived love don't worry anymore ( ◜‿◝ )♡"

He literally couldn't take it anymore and small tears started rolling down his cheeks. His heart was beating so fast as he picked the paper that was attached to the chocolate box. He read it with happy tears spilling from his eyes.

"I believe in us, Darling♡"

"Do you?"

Draco turned back with a gasp. There stood Harry on his knees with a small box opened in his palms.

"Love don't worry it isn't an engagement ring. It's a promise ring for you. When you gave me the ring last year when I was hurt during the raid I understood how much I meant to you. I wanted to give you something as well but wasn't able to find the right thing. No actually I was afraid you would leave cause compared to you love, I am nothing. Don't worry I don't believe that now. I know you love me and I know you won't leave. Cause I know you love me as much I love you. I had this ring for a long time actually and today I realised I should tell you how much you actually mean to me. I love you my precious dragon. Will you please accept this?"

Draco was a mess right now. Tears were spilling down his eyes non-stop and his nose was cherry-red. He wiped his eyes with the hoodie's long sleeve but the tears just didn't stop. Then with a child-like waddle he went over to Harry and buried himself into the nook of his lover's shoulder. 

Harry was a bit confused at first but felt his Dray mumble something.

"Sorry love I didn't catch that."

"I love you, you dork! So of course it's a yes dummy."

With a soft smile Harry placed a soft kiss on his lover's head. He took his sleeve and wiped his dragons eyes. With a smile he slipped the ring onto his love's finger and kissed it.

"You know Potter there was a pancake that said something and I don't know if it's the truth."

With a smirk he pulled Draco in for a kiss and apparated them to their bedroom<3


End file.
